Short People
"Short People" is a song by Randy Newman from his 1977 album, Little Criminals. The verses and chorus are lyricallyCONSTRUCTED as a prejudiced attack on short people. In contrast, the bridge states that "short people are just the same as you and I." Newman interprets the song to be about "prejudice" as was widely thought, but added that it was "about a lunatic". As with many of his songs such as "Rednecks", Newman wrote the song from the point ofVIEW of a biased narrator. Like Dire Straits' 1985 hitSINGLE, "Money for Nothing", which used the same lyrical technique, the song was misunderstood by many listeners who wrongly assumed that it reflected Newman'sPERSONAL viewpoint. Newman would later grow to dislike the song and itsSUCCESS, eventually calling it a "bad break", a "novelty record like The Chipmunks", and said it caused him to receive several threats regarding its misinterpreted message.[1] However, it ended up being included on almost every one of his greatest hits albums.[2] Although Newman had never charted a single before, and his previous album, Good Old Boys, had been his first to reach the Billboard 200, "Short People" soon gained attention as a novelty song. The songCONSEQUENTLY became a major hit on radio peaking at No. 2 on the[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]; it was kept from reaching No. 1 by Player's "Baby Come Back" and the Bee Gees "Stayin' Alive". The songFOLLOWS a basic musical formula with bass and drums centering on Newman's catchy pop piano line in the key of A major.[3] A small brass section and an electric guitar occasionally rise into the mix and conga drums PLAYED by Los Angeles-based session musician Milt Holland) also feature prominently in the song. In 1978, legislation was introduced in the state of Maryland to make it illegalTO PLAY "Short People" on the radio. Contrary to urban legend, the bill did not obtain enough votes to pass.[4] Ads by RandomPriceAd Options Appearances in popular culture The song wasPERFORMED by actor James Coco on a 1978 episode of The Muppet Show. Other television shows to feature the song include Ally McBeal, The Chipmunks Go to the Movies, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius,Doogie Howser, M.D., The Cleveland Show, and The Simpsons. A MADtv sketch parodying Newman's songwriting abilities alsoMADE references to the song. The Side Street RamblersPERFORMED a version of this song. The song choice highlighted the height difference between the lead and bass singers: 5' and 6'5" respectively.[5] In the film Semi-Pro, Will Ferrell sings the song on the bus. It is also featured in the 1994 feature-length adaptation of[http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Little_Rascals_(film) The Little Rascals]. This song is heard on a Toy Story sing-along cassette tape.[6] The song is mistakenly mentioned as one of Michael Scott's favorite Bruce Springsteen songs in [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_Office_(US) US version of the The Office] episode "Crime Aid," however, it is comically implied the character of Michael Scott does not realize this is not a Bruce Springsteen song. In 2009, the song was parodied by conservative political satirist Paul Shanklin as "Old People" with Shanklin doing a voice impersonation of American President Barack Obama on the health care reform debate in the United States. Andrew Hansen, anAUSTRALIAN satirical comedian, alsoPERFORMED this song on the comedy show Good News Week. Initially in the show he disclaimed the lyrics stating that he didn't hate short people—it was Randy Newman's lyrics (a reference to a skit he earlierPARTICIPATED in that questioned the legitimacy of charities for sick children and caused him, and his group The Chaser, to be temporarily suspended from television). Later in the show he performed the song again with his own lyrics referring to Adolf Hitler, Centrelink and popular televisionPERSONALITIES including the show's host Paul McDermott.[7] The song was used in a good-humored, self-referential manner by Thomas Quasthoff, theGREAT classical and jazz singer marked with heavy birth defects. A sample of this song also appears on the diss track "Say My Name"FEATURING Eminem and Xzibit referring toJermaine Dupri. Ads by RandomPriceAd Options Chart performance | style="box-sizing:border-box;width:459.090911865234px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Short_People&action=edit&section=4 edit |} Personnel *Randy Newman ‒ lead vocals, piano *Glenn Frey ‒ backing vocals *J.D. Souther ‒ backing vocals *Jim Keltner ‒ drums *Klaus Voormann ‒ bass guitar *Milt Holland ‒ congas *Timothy B. Schmit ‒ backing vocals *Waddy Wachtel ‒ electric guitar Category:1977 singles